A creation and more
by Shadow-of-death060
Summary: Due to problems with my laptop and having to re-boot it I'm unable to update this story until I can get my hands on a Microsoft package...I did have the next chap half done but I lost it when my laptop decided to crash on me and i forgot to make a back up :-(... sorry for any inconvenience this may cause...15th August 2013...summary 4 story on profile
1. Life

**A creation and more**

It was a regular night in space or so it seemed. It was late very late, in fact most of the residence aboard the ARK were fast asleep in their warm, cosy beds. All except for one genius scientist Professor Gerald and his two close colleagues and friends Michael and Jason.

They were in a secret laboratory that only they and professor's granddaughter Maria knew of. The scientists were in celebration as they have finally finished a special project they were working so hard on for the passed 4 years.

As they congratulated each other, the laboratory door was slowly opened and a little girl walked in. She had long golden hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled in the light. She was wearing pail pink pyjamas and white fluffy slippers. The girl walked into the lab and greeted the scientists.

"Hello grandfather, hello Michael, hello Jason why are you all up so late?" Maria asked in a soft voice.

"Maria my dear you should be in bed…but since you are hear I would like you to be the first to know we have finally completed project Shadow and he will be awakened very soon indeed." Professor Gerald had announced to his granddaughter.

Maria smiled with glee "Really congratulations to you all." Maria said in a cheerful tone. Michael whispered into Jason's ear and Jason nodded in agreement. He then turned to Professor Gerald "Professor why don't we wake him up now. I'm sure Maria would love to meet him as much as we all do as well." Jason asked in a convincing manner and pleading eyes knowing the professor wouldn't be able to resist.

Gerald thort about it before asking, "Are you all sure you will be able to stay up for another couple of hours?" The three of them all nodded in agreement now feeling some what excited and unable to sleep anyway.

"Ok then lets wake him up…but first what name shall we give him, I'm not sure I would tolerate calling him project Shadow all of the time." Gerald said as he walked to the leavers and buttons that would awaken the project and give it life.

"Leave the project out and call him Shadow." Maria said before anyone else could put their opinion across.

"That makes a lot of sense." Jason agreed with a smile.

"Right then lets bring Shadow to life." Gerald announced.

Professor Gerald pulled down a few leavers and pressed on some buttons in a sort of sequence. There was a hissing sound and smoke appeared as the life support capsule opened.

Everyone in the room were tensed as the smoke cleared and a silhouette of a hedgehog could be seen. The creature in the capsule opened its eyes and they glowed a deep crimson red. The room fell into silence as the three scientists watched Maria walk towards the science project.

Maria stopped right in front of the capsule and looked into the creatures crimson red eyes. She saw fear in them and a hint of curiosity. She smiled as the creature looked back as her.

"It's alright Shadow we wont hurt you come on out of there." Maria softly said and held out her hand for Shadow to take.

Shadow looked down at the hand unsure what to do. He then looked back up at the strange creature in front of him with a confused look and tilted his head ever so slightly.

Maria walked further towards the hedgehog and tried to take a hold of his hand to gently pull him out but she stopped her actions as Shadow backed up against the wall of the life support capsule in fear.

He studded the young girl in front of him for half a minute. He felt no immediate danger with her and slowly he took a few steps forward. He pocked his head out of the capsule and looked around.

"There that wasn't so hard now was it Shadow." Maria said now taking the poor hedgehogs hand and gently pulled him all the way out of the capsule.

Shadow eyed up the three creatures in white coats with suspicion wondering if they were going to hurt him. Maria led him to the scientists then let go of his hand.

Shadow suddenly felt a little too exposed and vulnerable, he tried to suss out a quick escape route but was unable to do so. Shadow started to panic he could feel his heart beat bash against his chest and he slowly tried to walk backwards to the capsule where he felt safe.

Gerald noticed this and took Shadow's hand to stop him from going anywhere.

"Shadow you are safe here we are in no way going to hurt you. My name is Professor Gerald, your creator. This is Michael and Jason they helped in your creation Shadow. And of course this is Maria my granddaughter. I do hope you and Maria will become great friends." Gerald announced to the black and red streaked hedgehog in a sincere tone.

Shadow looked at the people in the room and cleared his throat. The room fell silent and all waited to hear if Shadow was going to speak for the first time. Shadow started to feel a little uncomfortable at the way they were all watching him.

"Why are you all looking at me like that have I done something wrong?" Shadow said in a confused and low tone, looking down at the floor.

"No of course you haven't Shadow." Maria answered with a smile. Shadow lifted his head up and gave a sort of smile back.

Gerald moved Shadow towards an examination table. "If you could sit up hear for me please I just need to do a few harmless tests on you." Gerald asked patting the table as he spoke.

Shadow looked at the table and the height of it, he was only just taller then it and already thinking on how he was going to get up there. Shadow tiptoed so he could put his bare hands onto the cool surface and lifted himself up onto it which took little effort for him to do. Now sitting on the table Shadow patiently waited for the professor to begin these so called tests.

Maria sat next to him as Gerald took his blood pressure and checked his reflects. He also done a full medical on Shadow to make sure he was healthy and developing the way he is meant to and it turns out he was.

Gerald picked up a special sort of needle used to administrate a blood test. He then retrieved some vials to put the blood in. Shadow watched carefully and wondered what the professor was doing. He became so curious at what professor Gerald was doing he didn't notice Michael sterilizing his wrist and holding it out. That was until Gerald came closer to his wrist with that sharp needle he didn't like the look of.

"You may feel a sharp prick on your wrist Shadow but please stay calm." Gerald said as the needle came down gently onto Shadow wrist then penetrating into it.

Shadow's eye's widened in shock then all he felt was an uncomfortable feeling in his wrist he tried to pull his wrist away but it was being held tightly.

"Stop it please it hurts." Shadow begged with small tears forming in his eyes.

Maria tried to comfort him but Shadow wasn't having any of it.

Shadow struggled to break free and in doing this caused the needle to snap and fall out of Gerald's hand and onto the floor leaving half the needle in Shadow's wrist.

He did it, he broke free and deciding not to stay there any longer he jumped down and dashed for the door that lead out of the lab.

Shadow ran into the hallway and carried on running ignoring the calls of his name. As he ran he looked at his wrist that was still hurting and saw a red substance coming out of it.

"What's this red stuff? Did that sharp thing cause that?" Shadow whispered to himself as he came to a stop. He ran into a unoccupied room and found a place behind a pile of old boxes to hide.

He chose this moment to examine his wrist again and touching the red liquid that was seeping out. He then felt a prick on his finger and looked closely and saw a piece of the sharp thing the professor was using.

Shadow carefully and slowly pulled it out, feeling some pain and discomfort as he did so. It finally came out and he chucked it as far away from himself as he could. He suddenly felt a wave of extortion hit him and his eye lids were closing against their owners will.

Shadow gave in and curled up on the floor but also making sure he couldn't be seen, he didn't want any more of those sharp things causing him more pain then they already have. Soon Shadow was fast asleep and lightly snoring whilst clutching his bleeding wrist closely.

Back in the lab Gerald and the other scientists were in a panic and Maria was a little shocked at how fast Shadow was.

"We have to find him before some one else does." Michael announced to everyone in the room.

"Who knows what someone might do to him." Jason added.

"Ok we all need to calm down and split up. Each of you take one of these communicators and if you find him just press this button and talk through here." Gerald explained to the group.

They all nodded and headed out of the lab and in different directions.

It was Marie who was on the right course she was going in the exact same direction Shadow had ran in. Soon Maria came to an empty room and looked around. She saw a load of old boxes and unfinished devices in there but no black and red hedgehog.

Marie sighed and decided to sit down in there and rest for a little while. She approached the old boxed and sat on the floor and lent agenised them, unaware of the sleeping hedgehog behind them.

"This is Gerald here has anybody found Shadow yet?" the communicators went of and Gerald's voice was heard.

"This is Michael speaking I'm not having any luck on the south side of the ARK, I've checked almost everywhere apart from other peoples rooms. Sorry but he isn't here."

"Jason reporting…I've always wanted to say that but back to business Shadow isn't in the west and I'm not going to snoop in peoples room at this time of night."

"Hello grandfather I haven't found Shadow yet but…What's that noise it sounds like snoring?" Maria went then looked behind the boxes.

She gave a light smile as she spotted a lump of black and red fur curled in a sort of ball shape and slightly moving up and down in a calm passé.

"Correction I have found him he's in the storage room on the north side. Awe he's so cute." Maria whispered into the communicator then moved some of the boxes out of the way so she could sit next to the sleeping hedgehog.

Maria soon heard a sigh of relief form everyone.

"Thank goodness stay with him Maria we're all on our way ok." Gerald said making his way to her and Shadow.

Maria smiled and put her hand on Shadow's head and lightly stroked him. The soft touch caused Shadow to start waking up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the one who touched him.

"Hello Shadow did you have a good nap?" Maria said as she noticed him opening his eyes.

Shadow smiled at the girl and sat up holding his wrist, it still hurt a little but not as much as it did earlier.

"It was nice but my wrist still hurts and there was this red stuff coming out of it." Shadow replied in a soft tone then Shadow's ears twitched as he heard footsteps coming this way.

"Here let me have a look see. "Maria asked holding out her hand.

Shadow looked towards the entrance to the room then at Maria. He slowly moved his arm out and passed it to Maria. As Maria looked at it three silhouettes appeared over them. They both looked up and saw Michael, Jason and professor Gerald standing over them out of breath.

Maria smiled at the three out of breath scientists and then went back to examining Shadow's wrist.

"Grandfather I think you were a little too rough with Shadow his wrist is bleeding." Maria said as she looked up at her grandfather.

The professor kneeled down and took Shadow's wrist gently and examined it himself.

"What it that red stuff coming out of me?" Shadow asked curiously while also looking at his wounded wrist.

"Well Shadow that is called blood. We all have blood inside our bodies and it is what keeps us alive." Gerald answered then stood up and taking a hold of Shadow's hand.

"O ok…if its there to keep me alive then why were you taking it out of my body?" Shadow asked as he was led back to the lab.

"Shadow grandfather only wanted a little bit of it." Maria answered for Gerald.

They all made it back into the lab and Shadow was again sitting on the examination table.

"Right Shadow lets try this again and please don't run off this time." Gerald said in a serious tone.

"Yeah you scared us all to death." Michael added as he passed a new needle to Gerald. Shadow gave a confused look and tilted his head ever so slightly.

"How can that be when you all are clearly alive?" Shadow asked as he gave the professor his other wrist.

"Shadow its just a saying." Maria replied with a light smile. Shadow smiled back still not really understanding but decided to question on it another time.

"Shadow I'm about to collect a small amount of your blood ok please try to relax and stay calm. I promise it will be all over very quickly." Gerald reassured the black and red hedgehog who nodded in response.

Shadow watched through out the whole procedure, never blinking once. He hissed at the pain but he knew it was coming this time and stayed calm. The professor was right it was over quickly but Shadow still felt a weird sort of achy feeling in his wrist.

"There all done I'll just put these samples somewhere safe for testing tomorrow afternoon." Gerald announced then did just that.

"Well if we're done now, shall we all get some rest. I have a feeling its going to be a busy day tomorrow." Michael asked with a yarn at the end of his sentence.

"Yeah sure why don't you and Jason go and rest and I shall see you both in the morning at breakfast." Gerald replied also yarning slightly.

Michael and Jason both said good night and left the lab to their shared bedroom.

Maria was also getting sleepy but was also a little concerned with something.

"Grandpa Where is Shadow going to sleep? I don't think that life support capsule will be comfortable." She asked in a soft voice.

"Well if you would like he could spend the night with you then we could sort out a room for him tomorrow" Gerald answered with a smile.

Maria had the biggest smile on her face and hugged her grandfather. Shadow hopped down from the table he was on and then was gentle pulled out of the lab by a very excited little girl.

"Where are we going Maria?" Shadow asked with a hit of curiosity in his voice.

The professor smiled as he watched them leave the lab, he still had to do his report on the project before he could go and rest.

"This shouldn't take me no more then a hour or two. I think I should check on them two before I go to sleep." Gerald thort as he logged into his computer.

He then started to type at his fasted without mistakes. "On second thort if I carry on typing this fast I will be done in an hour." Gerald said in a whisper to no one but himself.

Maria led Shadow to her bedroom and near the bed. She then closed the door up slightly so there was a little light shining through into the room when the bedside lamp was turned off. Shadow watched Maria's every move with a curious look.

"Why are we in here?" Shadow asked in a quirt tone as Maria approached the bed.

"We are here because its late in the night. Its time to got to bed and sleep Shadow. Come up here and get comfortable." Maria explained as she climbed on the bed then patted the empty space by her.

Shadow looked at the empty space Maria had just patted and gave off a confused look. He wasn't too sure what Maria was suggesting for him to do, Maria noticed this.

"Climb on the bed Shadow and lay down or would you prefer to curl up on the cold floor?" Maria said in a soft voice.

Shadow shrugged his shoulders and climbed onto the double bed, he laid next to Maria. Maria pulled the covers over the both of them and got herself comfortable. Shadow watched and copied her movements.

"Now that we're cosy we can get some sleep" Maria said then yarned lazily facing Shadow who just gave a simple smile as he looked at her tired features.

"I don't want to sleep just yet" Shadow whispered then asked "could I stay awake a little longer please?"

Maria smiled with half lidded eyes. "If you want to Shadow but you can't leave the room ok." Shadow nodded and watched Maria fall into a peaceful sleep not long after saying her sentence.

Shadow stayed laying in the nice warm bed, curled up in the covers Maria pulled over them both. He stayed awake for an hour before he felt his own eyelids slowly close. He smiled and soon allowed them to close fully. He unconsciously snuggled closer to Maria as he fell deeper in a dream like stare.

The two were now in a state of slumber when the professor passed the room and peeped through the door. Gerald couldn't help but smile at the pair as they laid in the bed asleep.

"I just know they will become the best of friends. Good night you two" Gerald whispered and left for his own bed across the hall from Maria's room.


	2. Curiosity

**A creation and more**

**Curiosity **

It has been just under a week since Shadow was created and his and Maria's bond grew stronger with every second that passed. Shadow was given his own room next to Maria's but most nights he would fall asleep with Maria in her room.

Shadow's mind was that of a young child so naturally he become curious about the world around him, constantly asking questions and more questions from the answers he was given. Shadow craved knowledge on what things were and how things worked.

It was early morning aboard the ARK and Shadow was just waking up in his room. He sat up on his bed, rubbed the sleep out his eyes then stretched his still developing muscles while yarning. After a good stretch Shadow slowly climbed out of his bed and dragged his feet to the inbuilt bathroom to freshen up for the long day ahead.

After showering and emptying his bladder, Shadow exited his room and wondered down the many hallways of the ARK in no particular direction. It being early it was quirt along the hallways Shadow was wondering down since most of the residence were asleep or busy in the labs on the far side of the space station.

Shadow found he wondered to a part of the ARK he has not been before so he decided to keep a mental note of the layout on the way he was going to avoid getting lost. Shadow pauses and turned to his side slightly to his left and noticed a partly opened door with light shining through the crack.

"I wonder what's inside there. Guess it wouldn't hurt to take a little peek." Shadow thought as he approached the door.

He opened it a little more taking caution doing so and peeped inside. Shadow lent to far forward and was unable to stop himself from falling. He fell in an almost slow motion into the door causing him to go straight through the room with a thud. Shadow looked up from where he laid and quickly got to his feet, silently thanking to himself that the room was empty and no one saw him fall.

Seeing the room unoccupied Shadow took it upon himself to do a little exploring something he couldn't resist doing. He walked slowly towards what he thought was some kind of research table that had all different kinds of chemicals in tubes. They came in an arrange of colours from bright yellow to off black.

Shadow reached the table that was located in the middle of the room and reached out for one of the tubes that had blue liquid inside. Not knowing what they were, he put it up to his nose and inhaled deeply. After smelling the substance, Shadow started to feel a little dizzy from the strong sent and almost dropped the chemical on the floor. He quickly but carefully put it back where it belonged.

When the dizziness subsided, Shadow moved along the table and picked up another tube which held a red coloured liquid inside. Doing what he did with the blue one he sniffed but not so much. The sent wasn't pleasant but it didn't cause him any an unwanted feelings.

Still holding onto the red chemical safely contained inside the tube, Shadow returned to the blue one. He looked at both in some kind of thought then his curiosity got the better of him.

"I wonder what would happen if I mix the two together." Shadow whispered now holding both the tubes in each hand.

Shadow lifted the red one up and started to slowly but carefully tip the liquid into the other tube containing the blue chemical. He stopped just as the red chemical was about to enter the other tube. He heard noise coming towards him and froze as a few scientists entered the room.

The scientists stopped and all shocked looking eyes went on Shadow and those tubes of chemicals he was holding.

"S-Shadow…don't move. I'm going to slowly take those dangerous chemicals out of your hands and gently put them back onto the table, ok." A young looking male scientist said in a slow passé as he approached Shadow.

"They're dangerous! I'm sorry I didn't know they were dangerous." Shadow said in a panicky tone as the male scientist took the chemicals out of Shadow's hands.

The chemicals were put safely back in their place and Shadow was checked over to make sure he wasn't affected by the fumes he admitted to inhaling when he was questioned. The questions were basically, did any of the chemicals spill onto your body? Did you put any into your mouth? Did you inhale any of the fumes? And so on…

"Ok it seems you've been lucky this time…Since no harm was done and you do seem to have learned something this morning about messing with unknown chemicals, I don't think it will be necessary to inform Professor Gerald on this incident or reporting it. Just please don't do it again ok Shadow." A scientist called Matthew announced to Shadow in a calm tone.

"Ok and I am sorry…I didn't know they were dangerous chemicals." Shadow apologised in a low tone and his ears folded back to show he was sorry and wouldn't do it again.

Matthew smiled which caused Shadow to cheer up a little but now Shadow started to form questions of his own to ask the scientist.

"What are those chemicals for?" Shadow asked perking up his ears as he asked.

"I'm sorry but that's classified Shadow, which means on a need to know basis." Matthew answered then added "and so is the next question your about to ask."

Shadow left his mouth opened slightly after hearing this. He closed his mouth then crossed his arms over his chest with a frown.

"How do you know what I was going to ask without me even saying anything?" Shadow asked feeling slightly frustrated at the scientist in front of him.

"You always ask the same old why whenever your question is answered…" Matthew replied with a sigh

"Is that so…maybe I should just stop asking questions and just find out the answers myself no matter what the outcome is." Shadow said an annoyed tone then added "like those chemicals for instance…I should of mixed them together to find out what would of happened instead of asking you or anyone else…"

"Shadow I'm not saying you cant ask any of us questions, just to stop why when someone tells you that your not allowed to know certain things. Like the chemicals for example your not allowed to know what they are for…" Matthew explained in a calm and soft tone.

Shadow uncrossed his arms and sighed heavily, knowing he has been defeated in this matter and decided not to press it any further…for the time being that is.

"Fine…you win this round but the next will be my victory." Shadow announced in a determined tone before leaving the research lab to continue his wondering.

"I'm sure you will Shadow I'm sure you will…" Matthew said watching Shadow walk out of the lab slowly then turning the corner going out of sight.

Meanwhile in Maria's room, Maria was just waking up for the day ahead. She yarned and slowly removed the covers off of her and walked to her bathroom to get washed and dressed. When she exited the bathroom she was dressed in her usual light blue dress and plain white flat shoes. Her golden yellow hair gracefully flowed down away from her face and a smile was plastered upon her lips as she thought of what her and Shadow were going to get up to today.

On that thought she quickly made an exit out of her room and walked a very short distance next door to Shadows room. Maria knocked on his bedroom door three times before opening it while calling his name.

"Shadow are you up yet?" Maria asked as she approached the bed slowly.

Maria noticed that the bed was empty so she walked over to the bathroom. That door was open all the way so she peeped inside calling his name but didn't get a reply. Maria started to panic slightly on the fact Shadow wasn't in his room.

"Where is he? He never goes off with out me…maybe he's with grandfather, I'll check if they're in grandfathers room on the way to the lab Shadow was born in." Maria concluded in a whisper to herself.

So Maria left Shadow's bedroom and wondered in a semi quick passé down the corridor towards her grandfather's room.

Maria stopped out side her grandfathers door. She knocked on the door a couple of times then entered slowly.

"Grandfather are you in here?" Maria whispered as she stepped through the room.

"I'm in the bathroom Maria please take a seat I shunt be too long now." Gerald called from his bathroom.

Maria sat on the end of the bed and as soon as she did Gerald exited the bathroom and looked over to Maria with a concerned look.

"Maria what's wrong you look worried is there something bothering you?" Gerald asked as he approached his granddaughter.

He sat on the bed next to her and waited for her to reply.

"I woke up and went to get Shadow but he wasn't in his room. I don't know where he is gone. I thought he might have been here with you but he isn't. I just worries he's got himself lost or he might be hurt somewhere..." Maria answered with silent tears running down her cheeks.

Gerald hugged his granddaughter in an attempted to cheer her up.

"Don't worry my dear we will find him, he couldn't have gone far." Gerald comfortingly said as Maria calmed down.

They both got up off the bed and left the room in search for Shadow both hoping Maria's fears weren't correct.

Shadow continued to curiously wondering through the hallways of the ARK until he stumbled upon a huge abandoned room. He walked towards a huge window that filled one side of the room. He looked out of the window and froze on the spot with his mouth open slightly at the sight. He was looking at a huge planet of blue and green with patches of white here and there.

"I wonder what that is?" Shadow whispered to himself. He made a mental note to ask someone about this huge ball that was suspended in space.

Gerald and Maria was on there way to the lab Shadow was created in to see if he was there and they bumped into Michael. Gerald told him about Shadow's disappearance and he came with the two.

"I'll just give Jason the heads up, he might come across Shadow on his way to the lab" Michael said getting his phone out.

The trio made it to the lab only to find it empty they began to look around in places that Shadow could hide in but no luck.

"Where is he…I think when we do find him I will have to have a talk with him about some ground rules." Gerald muttered to himself as he stood up from crouching under the examining table…

Shadow was still in the observation room looking out the window in deep thought so much so he didn't notice Jason enter and approach him. Jason stood next to Shadow and looked out as well.

"Beautiful isn't it Shadow?" Jason whispered loud enough for Shadow to hear him but not to startle him. Shadow broke from his thoughts and looked at Jason.

"Yes it is…what exactly is it?" Shadow asked in a soft tone. Jason turned his head and looked at Shadow and then gave him a caring smile.

"That Shadow is called Earth, it's a planet inhabited by humans and animals but not like you though. You Shadow are unique in every way." Shadow nodded to show that he understood what Jason was saying and gave a light smile.

The two stayed looking out at the planet until Jason's phone went off causing Shadow to look at him with curiosity and slight fear upon the new noise. Jason smiled at him and took his phone out of his pocket and read the text that he received.

"What is that Jason?" Shadow asked with a slight hint of fear.

"This is called a phone and its used to communicate to others that are in another place from you." Jason answered giving Shadow a reassuring smile to let him know its safe and wont hurt you.

Shadow gave a small smile back and watched Jason reply to the text he had just received from Michael.

"What are you doing with it?" Shadow asked as he watched Jason push the small buttons.

"I'm replying to the message I received from Michael. Before you ask I'm just telling him where we are…would you like to press the send button?" Jason answered then asked with a smile.

Shadow nodded a yes and reached up to press the send button. There was a beeping sound to signify that the message was sent and on its way to the recipient.

In the lab Michael's phone went off with a loud beep. He read it and sighed in relieve.

"Professor I text Jason again and he replied back this time and he's with Shadow in the observation room down the hallway from here." Michael announced in a semi serious tone.

There were sighs of relieve from all as they made there way to Jason and Shadow.

It didn't take too long for the three to make it to the observation room. They casually walked towards Jason and Shadow who were still in front of the window looking out towards the planet earth.

"Jason do you think I will get a chance to go down there?" Shadow asked with a smile and hands behind his back as he rocked too and fro on the balls of his feet like an innocent child.

They were so distracted by the view and with each other they didn't notice the others joining them.

"You will differently get a chance to go down to earth one day my son." Gerald said in a soft tone.

Shadow and Jason jumped a little at the sudden announcement of the professor. They both turned around to face the new arrivals.

"Do you really think so Professor." Shadow asked with a huge smile upon his tanned muzzle and bright shiny eyes of hope at the reply he heard.

Gerald smiled back and nodded yes.

"And I will be right there with you Shadow." Maria added with a smile in which made Shadow smile at her.

"I do hope you will" Shadow replied then added "It wouldn't be the same otherwise."

If only they all knew that they would never get to go together…


	3. Fun and games

**A creation and more**

**Fun and games**

It has been a little over a month since Shadow's so called birth and his development was way above what everyone was expecting. His speed and strength shocked all the scientists that played a part on project Shadow and Shadow continued to surpass all expectations and more. Shadow's immune system was indestructible rendering him physically and mentally incapable of all known illnesses and deceases which pleased Professor Gerald to no end.

At this very moment it was early afternoon and both Shadow and Maria were in the games room that was specially put together just for the two of them. They were sitting on the floor with a deck of cards out and in motion.

Maria decided she would teach Shadow a few card games and the particular game she had in mind was go fish. She had already taught Shadow how to play many of the board games they had in that room to occupy them with so naturally it was different card games next on the list to teach Shadow.

They were in the beginning of the first round of go fish and already Shadow was finding the game confusing and a little pointless.

"Erm so let me get this straight, if I don't have the cards you ask for then I have to say go fish even though it has nothing to do with actual fishing…" Shadow asked as he studied the deck in his hands.

"That's right, its called go fish because you fish for another card to add to the deck in your hand." Maria answered with a smile waiting for shadow to take his turn.

"Also I'm not allowed to ask for a card that I do not posses in my hand. Why can't I just ask for any card?" Shadow asked as he looked up from his deck so he looked at his close friend for an answer.

"Its just the way the game is played Shadow, every game has a set of rules so that its fair for whoever is playing." Maria calmly explained to the black and red hedgehog in front of her.

"I see so I cant ask you for, say any A's…I mean aces if I don't have any in my hand therefore I would have to do some erm fishing…" Shadow concluded with a slightly confused look and tilting his head slightly to one side.

"I know it's a little strange but as you play more of the game you will get the hang of how its played…its your turn so ask away." Marie said with a soft look of understanding in her eye's.

"Alright…Do you hold any of those K's in you hand?" Shadow asked with a unsure smile.

"Go fish!" Was all Maria said, signalling Shadow to pick up a card from the pile on the floor.

The game went on for a good half an hour before they both got bored of playing it. Shadow did eventually get the hang of playing but never won a single match agenised Maria, still being new to the way's of go fish.

"Ok Shadow there is another card game I wish to teach you its called snap and its really easy to play." Maria said as she dealt out all the cards between them both.

"So how do you play this game?" Shadow asked once Maria finished dealing out all the cards also hoping the game didn't require pointless fishing that didn't involve fishing in some way.

"Well to start with you don't look at the cards you are dealt with so you can stop that…right alls you have to do is say snap when you see a pair that are the same but in order to snap at a pair we both take it in turns flipping one card down at a time until a pair come up then as I said you say snap claiming the cards as your own. The one that ends up with all the cards is the winner." Maria explained the best she could so Shadow would understand.

"Alright so who goes first? Is there some sort of ritual to pick who that is?" Shadow then asked innocently.

Maria rolled her eye's and giggled a little at Shadow's questions.

"No there isn't a ritual of any kind and I'll go first so you get an idea on what to do." Maria replied then flipping a card down to reveal a 6.

Shadow watched very closely on Maria's actions and copied her move when it was his turn.

"SNAP!" Shadow shouted out causing Maria to jump a little.

"What? No Shadow that not a snap I put down a 6 you put down a 2, so they are not a snap." Maria explained sighing a little.

"Yes it is, they are both those heart suits so it's a snap." Shadow argued back while crossing his arms over his chest and smirking at his best friend.

"Yes ok you are partly right they are the same suit but the way snap it played is you say snap when it's the same numbers, kings, queens, jacks and aces not the suits…do you understand because by the way you are looking at me, you seem very confused." Maria said in a soft tone.

Shadow was looking a little confused and somewhat fed up from these card games he was being taught. He uncrossed his arms and took a little moment to process what Maria said to him in his mind.

"Ok so let me see if I've got this…your not allowed to say snap when it come to the suits only at the numbers and letters but what if there the same colour…err I'll take that as a no then." Shadow said as Maria sighed loudly at the question on colours.

"Just snap at the pairs of numbers and letters and nothing else comes into the equation ok." Maria stated as she flipped a card down.

Shadow nodded and did the same, without the loud snap this time round. The game went on for a long time, well that's what it felt like to Shadow who wasn't particularly interested in the game but played anyway. Whatever made Maria happy he would persevere with.

By half way through the second game of snap Shadow started actually getting into the game and he found himself enjoying it. Although it might of had something to do with the fact that he was winning the game they not to long ago started. With his sharp sight and speed he was becoming unbeatable at snap with every game they played.

"Snap...O look I've won yet again..." Shadow boasted as he collected all the cards for the sixth time in a row.

"Well that's because your using your speed to get there before me. In a way I can claim that your cheating." Maria said in a matter of fact to her hedgehog friend.

"O no you don't. I have not done this cheating thing you claim of. You failed to say in the beginning how fast you can snap the snap so therefore I didn't cheat." Shadow defended himself with a playful smirk towards Maria.

Maria at that came to a realisation that Shadow was infact right...for once. She did fail to state that he couldn't use his super speed to snap at a pair. Sighing a sigh of defeat she allowed this one to slide.

"Ok Shadow this time you're not allowed to use your speed, that way I might get the chance to win...at least." Maria cheerfully announced with a smile.

"Do we have to play another game of snap, we've played 7 games of that already and quite frankly I'm bored of it. Do you know any more games we can play?" Shadow asked as he fiddled with the deck of cards in his hands.

Maria thought on what else she could teach Shadow that wasn't too difficult for him to understand and learn.

"Erm...we could play a game I like to call two's and three's. It's basically trying to get 2 of a kind and 3 of a kind. One starts with five cards in their hand while the other starts with six. The one with six cards goes first and puts a card down they don't need or want. Each player takes it in turn to pick up a card and if they need that card they picked they swap it for one they don't and put that one down on the faced up pile. If someone puts a card down that you need then you can pick that card up and put one down you don't need. It continues like that until someone gets three of a kind and two of a kind...I think I lost you didn't I" Maria explained to a very confused Shadow.

"I would say so yes...ok, ok what you're saying is we have to get 2 of the same and three of the same by...exchanging cards from the pile on the floor until one of us...succeeds in accomplishing the goal of two of a kind and three of a kind...I assume we are going but the numbers and letters of the cards and not suit and colour..." Shadow concluded trying to make sense of it all.

"Yes that's basically the way to go about it...So do you want to play?" Maria asked in a soft tone.

Shadow took his time thinking about it. He didn't really want to carry on playing all these card games. Shadow had an idea of his own so he put the cards to one side, stood up and took a couple of steps towards Maria so he was in front of her.

"Tag your it!" Shadow said to a shocked Maria, tagging her with one of his finger then shooting in a somewhat jog to the entrance door.

Shadow turned around and looked at his friend with a huge smile on his muzzle enticing her to chase after him. Maria smiled back and got up. She then dashed for Shadow. Shadow saw this coming, turned back around and moved right at the last minute jogging down the corridor.

Shadow's jogs were like Maria's runs but just a little faster so everything was in some ways fair in this game of tag.

"Can't catch me Maria!" Shadow happily called behind him to the blond girl on his trail.

"Bet I can..." Maria called back laughing, now only a few feet away from the hedgehog in front of herself.

Shadow looked behind himself and smirked at Maria. He could see she was catching up with every step. Shadow then noticed Maria's eyes started to widen as she started to slow down and that confused Shadow a little but not for long. He quickly found out why because he roughly bumped into someone and the both of them fell onto the floor with a light thud.

Maria skidded to a halt and looked at the two on the floor. She tried not to giggle at Shadows misfortune, she really did but accidentally let rip into a fit of giggles. Shadow looked up to who he bumped into and his eyes went wide with shock. He quickly got up and helped the poor human to his feet.

"I'm sorry Professor I didn't mean to crash into you like that. We were just…" Shadow apologised to his creator and father but was unable to finish his sentence due to being cut short.

"Shadow! How many times do I have to tell you not to run in the corridors and especially to always look where you're going…" Gerald stated in an angry and loud tone as he straightened himself out.

Shadow flattened his ears to the back of his head and looked down to the floor. He gave a sad and an apologetic look to the floor. Maria was frozen in shock at hearing her grandfather shout like that, she has never heard him shout in anger before therefore she too looked sorry for the whole situation.

Gerald softened his look at his son/creation and sighed. He didn't mean to be so harsh, it was just that he was under a lot of pressure and stress no thanks to GUN. Gerald kneeled down to Shadow's level and he put one of his hand on Shadows shoulder then lifted Shadow's head up with the other hand so eye contact could be made.

"Its alright Shadow just look where your going ok. I know you and Maria were only playing and I'm sorry for shouting at you, it was uncalled for. I've been under a hell of a lot of stress lately but that is no excuse to take it out on you. I'm truly sorry, to the both of you." Gerald softly apologised with a small smile.

"Stress…is there anything I can do to help you with Professor?" Shadow asked in a serious tone as his creator/father stood up.

Gerald looked at shadow and a warm smile spread across his face at what Shadow had asked. He felt proud that Shadow was turning out exactly the way he wanted him to, kind and caring. He supposed he had his granddaughter to thank for that, she was a brilliant example for him to follow.

"Shadow that is nice of you to offer your help but this is one of those situations you cannot help me with but I do appreciate your concern and offer." Gerald answered in a sincere tone and gave a loving smile to his son.

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do grandfather?" Maria asked in a sweet voice.

"I am sure my dear…why don't you both continue your game and be a bit more careful this time round…I have to be going so I shall see you both later for dinner. Have fun now, bye." Gerald said then rushed off somewhere.

"Well that was unexpected." Shadow said as he stared in the direction the Professor rushed off in.

Maria nodded in agreement then remembered something important about their game of tag.

"Tag…your now it Shadow…catch me if you can!" Maria said lightly pushing Shadow out of his trance.

Shadow blinked a few times as he watched Maria rush down the same way the Professor went down. That made him realise he was now it.

"Hay that's cheating Maria…no fair." Shadow shouted down the corridor and then raced after her with the biggest smile upon his muzzle…

Shadow's life couldn't get any sweeter then it already was and nothing could possibly ever change that…so it seemed…


	4. Hells Kitchen

**A creation and more**

**Hells kitchen**

Shadow and Maria were wondering down the corridor heading towards the Professors personal study. They were told by Jason a few minute ago that Gerald requested to see them both and that the matter was important.

"I wonder why grandfather wants to see us." Maria asked with a puzzled expression.

"I'm not sure, alls I know is that we haven't done anything wrong…well that he doesn't knows of anyway." Shadow answered in a serious tone think also what this important meeting is about.

This made Maria think a little harder.

"You don't suppose it has something to do with the whole kitchen incident that happened over a week ago. He did say he would punish us for that but never did." Maria announced in a worried tone.

"It could be…I do hope not, with the mood he has been in lately I wouldn't want to be at the other end of his temper. It kind of reminds me a little of my so called biological father Black Doom except the Professor is much more…what's the word I'm looking for…ah that's it merciful…" Shadow announced, remembering his very first encounter with his 'father' on a computer screen, as the two approached the Professors personal study entrance door.

They both stood there feeling nervous, suddenly not wanting to go in.

**One week and three days ago…**

Maria and Shadow stood in an empty kitchen. Maria had managed to convinced her hedgehog friend that it was a great idea to play restaurants with the usage actual food and cooking the food with a real oven.

By convincing, it was more like Maria almost breaking into tears while giving off the most saddest look ever invented when Shadow damn right refused, then an explanation on how the kitchen staff would be tired after training all day and that they were just helping. Maria knew Shadow would say yes after all was said and the look thrown in for good measure.

So here they were in this huge abandoned kitchen, unsupervised and ready to play their game.

"Maria I'm still not to sure about this restaurant game of yours." Shadow announced as his eyes wondered around the empty kitchen.

"Shadow don't worry everyone working in here is off doing a day's training and we would be long gone by the time they all get back…what could possibly go wrong?" Maria assured her friend with a smile as she walked towards the oven turning it on adding "we're only helping."

"I can think of a million things that could go wrong." Shadow whispered to himself then thought "like you getting hurt for starters."

Maria didn't hear what he friend said as she put an apron on then passed Shadow one for him to put on which he did still feeling unsure about all this.

"Right I'll be head chef and you can be my assistant…we need to prepare the soup of the day, so Shadow get the vegetables and dice them up for the vegetable soup. I'll start with making the stew, just don't use all the veg I need some for the stew ok." Maria instructed with a smile.

Shadow sighed and nodded thinking "why cant I be head chef…"

In the space of 20 minutes Shadow had diced the veg and put them into a huge pot that was sitting on top of the stove of one of the ovens in the kitchen. Since Shadow was shorter then a human he had to stand on a booster step in order to reach over the pot. Shadow added the vegetable stock and the soup was coming along nicely.

As for the stew Maria was making, thing weren't going smoothly. She was standing over the stove a little away from Shadow working on the stew. She had somehow over sealed the meat so it was a little burnt, the veg were way to chunky and the gravy like sauce was far to thick to be considered sauce.

Shadow glanced over to his so called head chef, seeing that she was having a hard time with the stew, he left his post and joined Maria forgetting to turn the heat down before hand.

"Is there anything you want me to help you with…chef." Shadow asked watching Maria trying to stir the stew.

"Y-yes could you stir this while I get started with the cakes…my trusted assistant." Maria cheerfully said handing the stew responsibilities over.

Shadow sighed as he walked back to his station to drag his step over to Maria's abandoned work station still forgetting about turning down the heat on the soup pot.

While Shadow stirred the way too thick stew, Maria started to put all the ingredients together to make this cake she mentioned. With a lot of mess and splashes of cake mix she finally finished mixing the batter.

"Assistant chef…could you please find some cake tins for me and then help me poor the cake batter into them." Maria ordered in her sweet voice.

"Yes chef." Shadow replied with a solute, also abandoning the stew.

Shadow searched for the silver cake tins, going through all the cupboards and draws until he found two medium sized circular tins then rushed over to Maria who was at a different work station, opposite the ovens.

"Here they are chef, what would you have me do next?" Shadow asked putting the tins onto the side with a clang.

"Help me poor this mix evenly into the tins then I want you to put then into the oven's, one in each." Maria explained lifting the mixing bowl.

Shadow grabbed the spoon Maria used to mix the cake batter with and spooned the mix into the tins while Maria held onto the bowel. As they did this the soup started to bubble dangerously high, almost spilling over the rim on the pot but nether of them noticed.

With the cakes now in the oven baking, the two friends decided to set the tables in the giant dinner hall on the other side of the serving hatch. Both completely forgetting about the soup and stew that were on a high heat.

Shadow had the culturally and dishing out a knife, fork, spoon and soup spoon onto each seating place while Maria went around placing napkins and cups on the tables. It took them 40 minutes to finish setting up since they decided to take their time. Both feeling a little tired they took a seat at one of the tables closest to the kitchen entrance.

"Cooking it exhausting, wouldn't you agree Shadow." Maria asked as she yarned a little.

After a few seconds both of then stood up quickly.

"The food!" They both shouted then rushed into the kitchen.

They froze in horror. The soup was overflowing burning where it hit the stove and dripping onto the floor. The stew was doing the same except it had black smoke rising upwards. The cake's in both of the ovens couldn't be seen due to the thick black smoke that was flowing out of the sides threaten to burst into flames any second now.

"O no what do we do?" Maria asked in a panicked tone.

Just as she said that the smoke alarms went off causing Maria and Shadow to cover their ears in panic. Shadow took this moment to drag Maria out of the kitchen and a safe distance away. Shadow rushed to return to the kitchen to do something before the place actually did catch fire. As he entered the kitchen a few other people entered also along with Professor Gerald, who didn't look pleased to see Shadow in the kitchen looking concerned and guilty.

"Shadow out!" Gerald commanded white everyone rushed in, sorting the potential danger.

Shadow moved out of that kitchen at a fast passé and stood next to his human friend, who was still at a safe distance. It took all those in the kitchen a good couple of hours to get the kitchen back to the way it was before Shadow and Maria entered it.

While the cleaning was just starting, Gerald walked up to the two with an annoyed expression. He stopped in front of them, folded his arms across his chest and looked down at the two children.

"What happened?" Gerald questioned with a hint of anger in his tone.

"W-well you see we were playing restaurants, wanting to cook everyone dinner for later since we figured that the kitchen staff would be tired after a whole day of training and…thing got out of hand." Maria quietly explained looking very sorry as well as did Shadow.

"I want the both of you to go to your rooms until I find the right punishment for you both…you got that!" Gerald announced in a serious tone, taking the aprons from the two who took them off a little while ago then left them to help in the kitchen.

Maria and Shadow took a slow walk to their bedrooms both of then held a very sad expression on their faces and feeling very guilty for what happened.

**Bach to present time…**

Shadow curled his hand into a fist and gently knocked on the door three times. They both waited until they heard Gerald shout "come in."

"He seems to be in a good mood Maria maybe we have nothing to worry about." Shadow whispered to his human friend.

Maria nodded in agreement now feeling somewhat less nervous in entering her grandfather's study.

Shadow slowly opened the door and entered followed closely by Maria who shut the door behind herself.

"You wanted to see us Professor?" Shadow asked with a small hint of fear, somehow getting a bad vibe coming from Gerald.

"Yes..Shadow, Maria please take a seat." Gerald said motioning them to the two empty chairs opposite him, on the other side of his desk.

"I would like to discuss a small matter with the two of you." Gerald stated in a calm tone as he looked at the children.

"And what might that be grandfather?" Maria questioned in a sweet tone and loving smile, trying to hide her re-developing nerves.

"Don't look so nervous your not in trouble." Gerald said with a warm smile.

Upon hearing this Shadow and Maria instantly calmed down for the second time both thinking "thank god he forgot the kitchen incident."

"Back to the subject at hand I want the both of you to do me a favour. I want you both to participate in an experiment." Gerald asked in a semi serious tone.

"What kind of experiment Professor?" Shadow asked seeming interested to help with something.

"I want the both of you to write an 1000 word essay on why it is dangerous to play and cook in the kitchen unsupervised, and I want that done by the end of the day. Then I want the two of you to assist the kitchen staff in washing up the dirty dishes and drying before putting them in the correct place for a whole week starting from tomorrow." Gerald announced with a grin.

"Some experiment, that sounds more like a punishment to me." Shadow muttered to himself but Gerald heard it clearly.

"That depends on how you look at it my son. If the concluded outcome is that you both have learned your lesion then this little experiment was a success." The Professor stated then added "you should count yourself lucky that I'm in a good mood Shadow, otherwise I would have you doing those obstacle courses for hours non-stop for the next week without a proper break."

"I'd rather do that then go back in that damn kitchen." Shadow thought.

"Yes grandfather, we better get started on those essays." Maria said in a sad tone then added "we are very sorry for what we did."

"I know you both are…I expect to see you both at the end of the day with your 1000 word essays." Gerald replied then motioned them to leave.

The human girl and male hedgehog got up and dragged themselves out of Gerald's study dreading the work they had to do and closing the door behind them.

"Told you he was merciful otherwise we wouldn't of got off lightly with this supposed experiment." Shadow said as they walked down the corridor towards Maria's bedroom then added "although those obstacle courses he mentioned does sound better".

"You would say that Shadow but yeah I guess he is. I'm so not looking forward to working in that kitchen, especially after what we did." Maria agreed with a sigh.

"You know I really thought the Professor had forgotten about that since it took over a week for him to bring it up." Shadow announced as the reached Maria's room.

"So did I…alls I want to do now is get this whole punishment or as grandfather called it experiment over with and then put it behind us for ever." Maria said getting pens and paper out for the both of them.

"Yeah until next time we get into trouble and get punished for it." Shadow muttered to himself, out of earshot from Maria.

They both got to work on their 1000 word essay about why it is dangerous playing and cooking in a kitchen unsupervised. The two of them both thought that this day and the on coming week was going to be the worst moments in their lives.

If only they knew what the future held for the two of them…


	5. Discovery of chaos

**Chapter five**

**Discovery of chaos**

It was late afternoon and Shadow was just finishing his combat training the Professor had suggested him to do in order to learn how to defend himself and fight, for future reference only the Professor knew about. Let's just say it involves Shadow's biological father's future invasion on earth, well that's what Gerald assumed that that's what Black Doom was planning, why else did he want the chaos emeralds in the future.

Shadow was breathing heavily and sweat was dripping down his head as he dodged yet another killer blow from the combat robot he was battling in the training room. Shadow was hit by a sudden attack and he fell back with a sickening crack against the metal wall opposite the viewing room. He slid down to a sitting position with his eyes closed in pain. His ears perked forward as he heard metal clanks coming towards him. Shadow opened his eyes and widened them as he saw the combat robot standing no more than 4 feet away and charging up the canon it had for an arm.

Shadow started to panic slightly as the light blue glow coming from the canon grew bigger and brighter. Realised he was cornered without an escape root, Shadow quickly stood to his feet and allowed his instincts to take over. Shadow unconsciously started to build up some weird energy into his right hand, causing his hand to glow and tingle from the raw energy. He made his move and flicked his wrist, letting loose a huge bolt of bright yellow energy towards the robot just before the combat robot realest the canon beam at Shadow.

A violent explosion filled the entire room and Shadow was pushed yet again into the wall. As the smoke cleared and the room was visible again, everyone saw what was left of the combat robot. The only trace there was of the robot ever being in that room was a scorched stain where it stood and small shards of metal scattered around that surrounding area.

Shadow froze wide eyed in shock and somewhat scared of what he did. Never in his wildest dreams thought he could be capable of something so destructive and deadly. This made him think what else could he be capable of and why could he do even do something like this in the first place. Wasn't he created to help cure a very sick child, if that's the case then why could he cause such destruction to a simple combat robot when he was meant for good not evil.

Shadow's thoughts were interrupted as he heard Gerald's voice on the intercom.

"Sh-Shadow...a-are you alright?" Gerald asked in a frightened and shocked tone at what he just witnessed

"I scared the Professor heck I've scared myself." Shadow said in his mind as he folded his ears flat, lowered his head in guilt and slowly nodded to signify that yes he was alright.

The entrance door to the training room was soon unlocked and opened to reveal the Professor himself, now fully composed and calm. Gerald slowly approached his creation with caution, he didn't want to scare Shadow more then he already was. Gerald could tell straight away when the smoke cleared in the room that that attack Shadow did terrified the hedgehog to no end and probably confused him also.

"Shadow are you sure you are alright you don't look it?" Gerald softly asked as he kneeled down onto both knees to reach Shadow's level and then moving Shadow's head up so their eyes met.

"W-what did I do?" Shadow whispered in a low tone with his tail between his legs and ears still pinned to his head as he was unable to control the shock, guilt, fear and confusion he felt.

Gerald couldn't take the look and pose of his creation he had grown so fond of and pulled him gently into a hug. Shadow was surprised by his creators action, he could of sworn he did something wrong. Shadow, after a moment or two returned the embrace and buried his head into his creator's chest, clutching a hold of Gerald's white lab coat.

"Shadow I'm not sure what you did but we will discover it together. Maybe you take more after Black Doom then I first thought. We knew you have his colouring but maybe you inherited his techniques to channel and use chaos energy. The only way we are going to find out is to do some tests. You think you are up for this my son." Gerald explained in a calm tone as he comforted Shadow by stroking his quills gently.

Shadow pulled away from the hug and looked at the Professor with a questioning look.

"Y-you consider me as your son even though we are in no way related?" Shadow asked in a confused tone, still displaying a puzzled expression.

"Of course Shadow, we may not be related by blood or genetics but I did create you and I am raising you after all." Gerald answered sincerely which caused Shadow to smile lightly.

"If it would be alright with you, I do not want Maria finding out what happened. I don't think I could take it if she became scared or cautious of being around me." Shadow asked in a slightly sad whisper.

"Of course I quite agree with you, come on let's do these tests and see if we can find out if my theory is correct." Gerald announced as he stood up, taking the 2 and a half month old hedgehogs hand and leading the way to the research lab, the one Shadow was created in.

On the way Gerald left Shadow outside a room that belonged to Jason and Michael, Gerald asked them if they wouldn't mind assisting him with the tests. A few minutes later the three scientists exited the room, once Gerald explained to them what happened in the training room. They all reached the lab to find Maria sitting on the examination table swinging her legs.

"M-Maria! What are you doing here? You are supposed to be studying." Gerald said in a surprised voice upon seeing his granddaughter unexpectedly.

"I was and when I finished I wanted to look to see if you and Shadow were finished with whatever you both were doing. You weren't here so I decided to wait a little while, in hopes that one of you would appear." Maria explained in a cheery tone and a bright smile.

Maria wasn't aware of the intense combat training Gerald had instructed for Shadow to learn, he didn't want his granddaughter getting the wrong idea about Shadow's existence. Gerald knew Maria was aware of GUN wanting him to create weapons of mass destruction but she also knew Gerald declined to help them with slight hesitation.

"I'm sorry my dear but we are not finished and wouldn't be for some time. If you are finished with your work I can always set you something else to do." Gerald replied with a grin knowing Maria wouldn't like that idea and would just leave without questions.

"I-I'm alright...infact I think I left out a few questions. I'll just go and start on them...see you at dinner." Maria answered then rushed off before her grandfather decided to set her more work anyway.

The scientists and hedgehog watched Maria exit the lab in a rush towards her bedroom. Gerald then locked the door so there would be no interruptions while the tests were being carried out.

"Alright Shadow we're going to hook you up to this machine that will read and analyse your energy levels. It will let us know if you are channelling chaos energy all the time or just in difficult situations like in the training room." Gerald explained then started to connect the machine to Shadow.

Gerald put the suction pads that had wire running all the way to the machine on Shadow's temples, neck, chest, abdomen, upper and lower arms, thighs, ankles, shoulder blades and at the base of his tail. He then, with slight difficulty inserted a special needle that will monitor Shadow's blood into Shadow's wrist taping it in place to keep it secure.

All the while Gerald was doing this, Shadow sat on the examination table watching his creator's every move, Jason was sitting next to Shadow making sure the suction pads stayed in place against his fur, also making sure Shadow sat very still while the needle was inserted and Michael was fixing up the machine, turning it on, setting it so it would read Shadow's energy levels and then making sure it was connected correctly to the computer that held all information and reports on Project Shadow.

"Ok Shadow you may feel a little tingly as your energy is read…Michael if you would, turn the machine on please." Gerald announced then asked all in a serious tone.

Turns out Gerald was right and Shadow could feel this slightly uncomfortable sensation coursing through his body he knew he had to keep still but the tingling feeling was making it hard not to. Jason was doing his best to keep Shadow still but one quick twitch from Shadow caused the needle in his wrist to almost fall out of place. Gerald slowly inserted it all the way again and kept his hand there to keep it in place.

It wasn't long into the test that Shadow suddenly felt sleepy and somewhat relaxed as his energy was being analysed by the machine. With a few beeps from the machine the test was complete and the data was automatically being processed onto the computer. Gerald removed the needle out of Shadows wrist while Jason pealed the suction pads off of Shadow's body. Michael was at the computer after turning the machine off, trying to find the results of the test.

"Professor is it normal for me to feel sleepy after a test like this?" Shadow asked in a soft voice then yarned at the end of his sentence.

"Yes it is...in order to measure and see what energies your body is producing the machine takes samples and analyse those samples. Why don't you lie down for a while on the table, it will take a bit of time to get the results." Gerald explained then suggested to his creation in a warm tone.

Shadow gave his creator a light smile and laid on the examination table then closed his eyes to rest for a bit, curling up to get comfortable...Shadow slept for about an hour before he was awoken by his creator. Shadow groaned and turned to face the one who woke him up. His eyes were half open as he slowly sat up feeling very stiff from sleeping on a metal table for a long time.

"Can't I have five more minutes Professor?" Shadow asked in a drowsy tone as he rubbed his eyes.

"We have the results of that little test we did on you but if you want to go back to sleep..." Gerald said leaving his sentence hanging with a grin.

"No...so what do they say?" Shadow replied now feeling wide awake and eager to hear the results.

"Thought as much...well the tests show that your body is channelling a rare energy and is constantly producing this energy in order for your body to function. This energy is no other then chaos energy and it seems without it coursing throughout your body you could die. If you lose too much you would go into a deep slumber until you body reproduces enough for you to function properly." Gerald explained in terms that Shadow would understand, being so young and all.

"Oh so I do take after Black Doom a lot more than anybody first thought...I wonder what else I can do that I got from him?" Shadow thought out loud with a curious look about him then added, "I hope nothing bad..."

"Well you defiantly haven't inherited his temper...well at least you haven't right now." Michael said as he saved the resulted onto an encrypted file then shut the computer down.

"What! You mean to say I could develop a bad temper...yeah right like that would ever happen. It would take a lot for me to get mad and go off on a rampage." Shadow announced with a playful smile as hopped off the table.

"Yes well why don't you go find Maria, she must be bored without you to play with..."Gerald said with a serious look.

Shadow just smiled and rushed off to find Maria. Gerald closed the lab door and signalled Michael and Jason to come closer. The three scientists huddled close and discussed the results further without Shadow there to hear and over react about them.

"I'm not sure I like this new information on Shadow...what if GUN finds out, this could be very bad especially if they think we are creating weapons up here." Michael stated in a whispered voice just encase there were others spying in on their conversation.

"This is true they might even try to shut down the project or what's worse actually turn Shadow into a mindless weapon...I don't think I could handle any of those options." Jason added also in a whispered voice.

"I suggest we try our very best to keep this information on Shadow a secret and pray that GUN doesn't find out...I would also want to develop Shadow's chaos ability so he can use it to his advantage...but I might need both your help to achieve this. I will also start researching on chaos energy and see if I can make a replica of a real chaos emerald and see how Shadow reacts to it." Gerald explained in a low whispery voice.

Michael and Jason agreed to help Gerald in developing Shadows chaos abilities. The only problem they had was making sure Shadow understood the rules of not performing any of his chaos abilities in front of anyone apart from them three and if need be Maria.

"This is going to be a little tuff when it come to explaining all this to Shadow...I can just already hear the million and one questions on this." Gerald sighed out as they opened the door, walked out of the lab and down the corridor together.


End file.
